Faith, Trust, and Pixiedust: A Story of Believing
by Zabeeality
Summary: After returning from their first encounter with the adventures of Neverland, John & Michael believed more massively, but Wendy refuses to believe they ever went to Neverland, & also refuses they ever met Peter Pan, but forces herself to believe it a dream
1. Prologue

** Prologue**

_After coming home from the adventures of Neverland, Wendy, John, and Michael suddenly caught a burst of exhaust. Before crawling into bed, Wendy walked over to the opened window, and felt a cool breeze, and smiled, for she knew he hadn't left yet. A rain of golden glitter dust fell from the sky, and gently feathered down upon the windowsill. Looking outwards high up towards the moon, Wendy saw a silhouette dancing in midair in front of the moonlight, and a little yellow glow drenched in the sparkling dust was in sight. Of course, Wendy knew exactly who those figures belonged to._

_The silhouette turned around, and lifted up an arm and waved it. Without hesitation, Wendy waved back, slowly, as if she were in a dream and any sudden movement would wake her up. She was so sure she was in a dream. Did she believe that what she had just experienced happened? Yes. Did she want to believe it? No. She wanted to believe that all this really was a dream, because as much as she longed for Neverland, and the adventures it brought to her, she knew she couldn't go back, but before she woke up from this obvious dream, Wendy tried as hard as she could to be gentle with her movements, just until he left._

_Just one more glance, even if the sight was shadowed. "Goodbye, Peter Pan!" she called out, stepping on her tiptoes to make sure he saw her. Even though she couldn't see Peter's face, she knew he was smiling. The shadowed figure and little yellow glow faced towards each other, and headed towards the starry heavens. Wendy watched them go. The small light floating beside the shadow was gone in an instant, due to its small size, but Wendy's eye was stuck on the shadow, anyway, at least until it was so small it blended into the night sky._

_She knew they had reached home, when the wind carried itself away with them, and the second star to the right gleamed an even brighter glow than before, happy to have its hero back. Taking in a deep breath, Wendy was ready to end her dream, now that the place and people she grew to love more than she already had when telling her stories about them, were far away, and unreachable, It hurt Wendy to know this, so in order to end this pain, she walked away from her window, and crawled into her bed, and fell asleep._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Now, I've got you , Peter Pan!"

"Not a chance, Cap'n Hook!" John and little brother Michael were in the playroom playing a game of the usual, Peter Pan and Captain Hook. The boys were running around, climbing on top of everything they could get their feet on: the toy chest, the chairs, the table. "Could you boys quiet down, please, I am trying to read," Wendy politely asked, but she was completely unaware as to exactlly what the boys were doing. John and Michael were still playing pretend fighting with their wooden swords, dressed up in their usual costumes: a priate hat, and a clothes hanger used as a hook for John, for he was always Captain Hook, and Michael was always Peter Pan, wearing his green pointed hat with the red feather stuck in the side.

"Sure thing, Wendy," John assured, not taking his eyes off the play war between he and his brother, who has been getting quite good lately. Wendy looked up fro her book with wonder in her icy blue eyes, and watched her two younger brothers play. "What on Earth are you boys playing, anyway?" The boys stopped running around, clashing teir swords together and just stared at Wendy. All three stood, staring at eachother for a few seconds, before John smiled. "Wow, Wendy. You're acting studies must really be coming along great! You almost had me there. I can't even believe I even considered accepting the thought of you being serious." Wendy closed her book, and help it down in front of her with both of her hands holding onto it. "But I am serious." Michael walked up to his big sister and looked up at her face. Then he turned to John, shaking his head. "Yep, she's serious."

John rushed to Wendy immediatley. "Wendy are ya sick? Do you need to lie down? How about you take a really long sleep tonight? Because I think your brain is oddly off."

"No, no, and no!" Wendy was appauled that some one should tell her that they thought her mind was not right. She read books, studied her subjects. She had good manners. Surely, she wasn't the one in the wrong mind. "And you say you don't know what we were playing?" Wendy kept her perfect posture, still keeping her book in the same place it already was. "Yes, sir, I do."

"We're playing Peter Pan and Cap'n Hook!" Michael spoke up, still climbing on the objects in the room, swinging his sword around. Wendy put her book down on the table next to her and went to go pick up Michael and make him stop jumping around like a monkey. " Now really, boys, What is it about that game you like so much?"

"I can pretend to be Peter Pan the hero!" Michael exclaimed excitedly. "Well you know he's nothing more that a made up character Michael."

"Huh?" No he's not. We went to Neverland with him!"

"Yeah, Wendy. Don't ya remember we went, lets see." John started counting on his fingers. Wendy just watched with Michael in her arms, looking uninterested, but also wonderous. "Five months, one week, and two days ago." Wendy just put put on her logic face and said, "Well You have a very constuctive imagination." Wendy just stuck up her nose and walked out of the playroom, still carrying Michael. "Father will scold us if we aren't ready for bed by eight," Wendy called out from the hallway. John started to follow, so he could get himself ready for bed, until he heard a nosie. Nothing loud, just a little bell-like sound. Then he had heard some one go, "Shh!" John whipped himself around to see who was behind him. No one was there. The window was open, so it was probably just some one outside, but there was something about that bell sound. John then made his way to the window and looked out. He saw nothing but a man, a beggar, ringing a bell, wishing for charity, and a sweeper, sweeping the streets.

Michael was disappointed. He was so sure it was not only his, but also Wendy's and Michael's adventure calling them back. Then, something hit him that never had before: maybe Wendy was right. Was it all just a figure of their imaginations? No. John wasn't going to let himself believe that. All of this was just a coincidence, and Wendy was in denial for some apparent reason John nor Michael could understand. All he knew is that if Wendy kept this up, she would end up convicing Michael that Neverland doesn't exsist, with him still being so young. Why was this such a big deal? It never was before. Ever since they came home from Neverland, Wendy hasn't told one story of Peter Pan, Tinkerbelle, Captain, Hook, or even Neverland itself.

Why? With all this thinking, John barely noticed himself yawning. Closing the window and turning out the light, he walked out of the playroom and closed the door. He walked passed Michael's room, and Wendy was reading to him. Instead of creating her own story, she selected one? Supposedly, this was a phase for Wendy that would not pass easily nor quickly.

Michael's eyes were falling down, lower everytime he blinked. It was never like this before. Michael would always be so excited to hear Wendy's stories, but now, everything just seems so, lifeless, at least to John. Wendy noticed Michael had fallen asleep, before she was able to get far into the story. She was happy, though. At least she would have a minute or so to herself before bed. She closed her book and tucked Michael in, then turned off the lamp. It wasn't until she got to the door, did she see John. There was a look on his face Wendy couldn't really read. "John, what's wrong?" He just stared at her for a second, then answered in a somber tone. "Nothing," he said, as he walked to his room, slowly, with his head down. Wendy felt bad that she couldn't help whatever was bothering him. They weren't as close as they used to be. Wendy wondered why John was suddenly unopen with her. Surely whatever it was, it would pass soon enough.

Wendy walked down the hall to her room. Before opening the door, she paused. The light wasn't on before, was it? Then the thought of someone being in her room triggered memories of her dreams. All the wonderful dreams of flying, and seeking new adventures in new places. The rainbow, the magic, the pirate, the mermaids, the indians. It all felt like memories of life rather than dreams. Impossible, Wendy thought. Putting her own sense of logic into her mind, she shook her head away from those thoughts, stuck her nose up and headed into her room. The light had not been turned on in her room. What could it have been, Wendy thought. Just then, a magical sounding bell of some sort rang, so solftly it would have been impossible to hear it if any other noise of any kind was heard as well. Wendy thought for a moment: **_How could there be light in here if there isn't really at all? And how am I hearing something so impossibly quiet as if coming from something rather small? _**It couldn't, could it? Could all those dreams really be reality? Of course not! One should never think such silly thoughts, but yet, Wendy found herself moving closer to her window. Again, she heard the bell sound. It sounded so familiar. Again, her memories flashed back in her mind, but this time it was different. Those little bells, sounding like little tinkering sounds, like a little tinker bell. Little tinker bell, little tinker bell. Wendy gasped. "Tinkerbelle!" She rushed the rest of the way over to her opened window. She now realized why she always kept her window opened, even now. She was always waiting, even if she didn't realize it. Always waiting to be taken away to her dream home. When she peeked out the window, still a little hesitant, Wendy took a big gulp and forced herself to look all the way. She was. Her eyes grew big and her breath nearly gone. It felt as though the wind was taking it right out of her opened mouth.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Tears filled up Wendy's eyes. She looked like she had lost something very importand to her, and didn't know what to do because she was scared. But what could she have lost? What could she be scared of? It was an honest mistake. It was only a moment of madness, thinking it could actually be Him.

Wendy stared down at the old beggar. Ringing his bell as loudly as he could. Wendy was so absentminded that she didn't even know what she was thinking about, she didn't even notice the tears that fell down her cheeks. When she did, it all became clear. Wendy dropped down and burried her face in her folded arms aganst the edge of the window. It was real. It was all real. Wendy was sure it was all real, but she needed proof. She needed to hear his voice, but she wasn't thinking about all that. She was thinking about how lost she was. How did she get this way? "Wendy?"

Wendy's head shot up. There it was. The proof. The voice. As if he had heard her plea coming from inside of her. "Peter?" she asked in a whispered voice. There was a troubled look on him face. "Are you okay?" Wendy wiped her eyes. It was only just then she remembered the salty liquid on her face. "Oh, um...yes." A smile appeared on Peter's face. "W-what are you doing here?" Peter flew a fast circle around her before answering. In through the window, then curvred out. "You missed me." Wendy faced away and crossed her arms. "Oh really." Peter flew back in front of Wendy. "You did, didn't you?" Wendy uncrossed her arms and just looked at Peter. He sat crisscross in the air, leveled with Wendy, and looked away, crossing his arms. He put a childish smug on his face. "I came all the way here from Neverland so you could see me, the least you could do is say you missed me."

"Oh, but I did!"

Peter looked back. "Really?" A smile spread across his face.  
>"Well, yes. Um, could we just start over?"<p>

Peter flew out the window and faced towards Wendy's room. She turned around and faced him. A smiled a small grin. "Hello, Peter."

"Hey." His happiness was obvious, thanks to the kiddy excitement on his face.  
>"How are you? It's been a while."<p>

"I know. I'm quite lonely these days."

"Peter Pan lonely? Well, where are the Lost Boys?"

"They're soon going to leave my side. They said they're ready to grow up." Peter had a sad look on his face.

"Really! Oh, but why? Neverland is so much fun!"

"But it isn't enough for some."  
>Wendy thought for a moment. She had never seen Peter so sad. She wanted to cheer him up somehow. "Well, it's not like they'll be all grown up by tomorrow. Perhaps they'll change their mind."<p>

Peter sat in the same crisscross position as before and just shook his head. "Once they leave, there's no coming back."

"Why on Earth not?"

"Because I don't want grownups in Neverland." Now he was just being stubborn.

"Hook and his crew are grownups."

"Well, they're the only fools who dared go there." Peter grabbed ahold if his dagger and slung it out. "I could try to take them out, but then who would I have to feed to Tik Tok?" He laughed his cocky laugh.

Wendy let out a sigh. "Well, you don't rule Neverland."

Peter looked shocked. He stuck is dagger back into the space in his belt. Then he put on a proud face and said, "Of course I do!"

Annoyed, Wendy turned around, crossing her arms. Then, she turned her head back to Peter with a smirk and said, "Prove it."

"Prove it? I can't prove it! Not here anyway."

Wendy turned her head back around and released her crossed arms to where they were slightly behind her, and walked off towards her bed. "Fine then," she said calmly, and somewhat playfully. Before she got to her bed, she stopped, then turned around. "By the way, Peter, where's Tinkerbelle?"

"Huh?" Peter turned out towards the night sky. "Tink! Tink!"

Wendy walked back over to her window. Peter waved his hand in a careless way. "Ah, she probably went back to Neverland."

Neverland. The name kept ringing in Wendy's ears. She wanted to see what all has been happening there, even though, she knew she couldn't go. Peter was only there to visit her, because she missed him. Oh how she missed him. Not just Peter, but the Lost Boys, the adventures, and just Neverland itself. Peter wasn't there, at her window to take her back to Neverland with him, but Wendy wished. Perhaps, if she couldn't see it for herself, Peter could tell her how Neverland was. He turned back around and faced Wendy. "Tell me, Peter, has Neverland changed much?"

Peter sat down on the edge of the window. "Nope. It's just the way I want it. As long as I'm the hero, which I always am, Neverland will never change!"

There he goes again. Concieted little Peter Pan. Wendy rolled her eyes with another smirk on her face. If it weren't for his ability to fly, she wouldn't have given him a playful nudge which caused him to fall out if the window. Wendy didn't look over, for the possibility that he might be there when she did, making their heads knock together. No, she waited, and just at the time when she was sure he had used his reflexes to rise back up, Wendy heard a loud "**_thump!"_**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Even though Wendy was scared to look, she did. She had to know what happened. Wendy leaned over her window and glanced down. Peter was there, sitting on the ground next to Nana's doghouse, clearly shocked. "Peter! Are you alright?" Wendy couldn't see quite what Peter was doing, but she saw his face when he looked up, and his facial expression told Wendy he was hurt. Physically, she wasn't sure, but emotionally, there was no doubt about it. A flood of embarassment, regret, and guilt washed over Wendy completely. She felt sick to her stomach. What had she done?

Wendy saw Peter raise his hand up at her and point. He now looked angry. "You hurt me Wendy. I thought you were my friend. Sorry I thought wrong!"

"Why didn't you fly?"

"Because I wasn't ready!" Peter was now on his feet. "I never would have known that you hated me so much. Otherwise I wouldn't have ever come!" His hands were in fists by his side. Wendy could see that Peter was trying to defend himself, but because he thought she hated him. "Peter! I don't hate you! I never hated you! Not in the least!" Her pleading voice convinced Peter, but that didn't stop him from being upset. He flew up to the window, and paused a foot away from it, trying not to get too close to Wendy.

"Then why did you push me?" That was a question Wendy didn't know the answer to. Losing eye contact, and slowly backing away, Wendy started panicking. How was she going to explain to Peter why she pushed him out of the window. She couldn't even explain to herself why she pushed him. Wendy felt so ashamed. "I-I don't know, I-Peter I don't know what to say, I didn't mean-" She could feel her heart pound harder and faster, and her blood felt like it was boiling under her skin. Wendy could feel her face get red, and heat coming off of it, as if it were heat from a fire. She had to get out. The look on Peter's face hadn't changed its message, but the look itself had. More confused, or in disbelief. What must he be thinking, Wendy asked herself. She didn't know what Peter was thinking, but with the state she was in, the anger he possessed and his thoughts of her, it couldn't be good. In a loud whisper, Wendy said, "I'm so sorry!" She covered her face and headed for the door.

Peter was shocked. He believed Wendy when she said she was sorry, and that she didn't mean to, but didn't mean to what? Didn't mean to push him out if her two story house, or didn't mean to hurt him? Either way, when he saw Wendy run out the way she did, with that look of fright on her face, he forgave her right the and there. He could hear the front door close quietly, and saw a figure rushing to the backyard. Without hesitation, Peter flew away from the window, and into the night sky.

Wendy, on the other hand, sat on a log, in front of the pond that lay in her backyard. Little yellow flowers surrounded the whole area. The wind was picking up, which was good. Wendy needed to cool down, but there was also a bad side. That had to mean that Peter was flying back to Neverland. She didn't even get to say goodbye. They couldn't make amends and have a friendly, clean goodbye. Wendy never felt so disappointed into her entire life. Her eyes filled up with tears again. Wendy hated to cry, and she had never done it so much in one night before.

Looking up at the two brightest stars in the sky, Wendy waited. Waited to see him fly to the one on the right. Before she could wait any longer than a few seconds, before Wendy felt two strong arms lift her from the log: one arm under her legs and another around her back. She gasped. "Peter! What are you doing?"  
>Peter didn't look at Wendy. He just said, "I'm taking you home, where you belong."<br>Wendy didn't dare talk anymore. Instead, she just wrapped her arms around Peter's neck and held on tightly. Peter took a quick glance down at Wendy and smiled. She didn't see him. Her eyes were closed. Peter looked back up, still smiling at the sleeping brunette he held in his arms, and continued flying, off to the second star on the right.


	5. Chapter 4

The smell of rain awoke Wendy from blissful sleep. With her eyes still closed, she turned on her side, feeling something hard under her head. This didn't feel like Wendy's bed. She opened her eyes, revealing where she was. She could see a gray sky, and tree limbs all above. Sitting up, Wendy realized she was sleeping against a tree. How in the world did she get here? This shouldn't be where she is. In fact, where was she? Very peculiar, she thought as she stood up. Wendy looked around to see no one. Was this another dream? It must've been. Wendy took a step to see where she was, but slipped down a hole instead. Down, down she went. Usually this was where dreams ended, so Wendy waited for the thud to break her sleep, but didn't hit the ground, but rather something else. "Good morning!" Wendy looked at the face of the person who'd caught her. "Oh! Um, good morning, Peter." This dream was longer than Wendy would've liked, but she had no control over it. Or did she? Peter Pan placed Wendy down gently on the ground. "So," he started "what do you say we do today? Go see the mermaids, visit the Indians, mess with the old codish?" "No, no, and no. Thank you." Peter's face dropped. "Huh? Why not?" Wendy crossed her arms. "Because you are only a dream, and I don't wish to dream of you anymore." Peter wore a confused expression on his face. "You aren't is real!" Wendy wasn't buying it. "Oh, honestly Peter. Now, I'm going to pinch myself, and I will wake up from this silly old dream!" Wendy reached up to pinch her arm. "Ow!" "What'd ya do that for?" Wendy sighed, obviously annoyed. "It usually works." "Why are you so sure this isn't real? You always believed in me. Why not now?" Wendy thought for a moment. She couldn't remember why she didn't believe anymore. Was it because she had come to her senses, or was it because of something else? She couldn't place the reason, and she wasn't going to give Peter the benefit of the doubt. She just stuck her nose up in the air. "That's none of your business." Peter smiled slightly. "Oh, come on, Wendy! Have some fun. Maybe you'll believe then, huh?" "No, thank you!" Peter was getting aggrivated. "Gee, Wendy, you sure have turned into a codfish yourself." Wendy's jaw dropped, and her eyes widened. "How dare you say such a thing to me!" "Well, it's true!" Wendy wasn't going to get into it with Peter. Afterall, it was childish to argue about such nonsense, especially with a nonexistant person. "Fine then." Wendy started Walking in the oposite direction. "Where ya goin'?" Wendy didn't even bother turning aroundn but kept walking. "Well, if I'm a codfish like Hook, I might as well go join him." This made Peter spike up in the air. "What?!" He flew towrads and in front of Wendy to stop her. "Are you crazy?!" An unamused Wendy walked past Peter, still walking in the same direction. "Perhaps." Peter wasn't giving up in trying to stop Wendy from getting in the claws of monsterous Hook."No no no you do not want to do that Wendy!"  
>"Why not? It's not real anyhow."<br>"I'm telling ya Wendy. This is real. This is all real."  
>"How likely." Peter grabbed Wendy's arm to stop her from going any further. "Peter, let me go!"<br>"Only when you promise not to go anywhere near that bloodsucking codfish!" Wendy let out a huff. She wasn't strong enough to work her way out of Peter's grip, and knew she would have to let him have his way this time. Reluctantly, she listened to him. "Fine, I won't." Peter smiled, satisfied. "Good! Now let's see." Peter just stood, thinking for a moment, and snapped his fingers once his mental lightbulb lit up. "You need to fly! Come on!


End file.
